


Fear of Heights or Fear of Death?

by QueenMissFit



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: F/M, Literature, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The final chapter</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Holy shit.

**Holy shit.**

Why am I here?

Oh yeah, (Y/F/N) is gonna pay off all my rent if I can do this.

Which I can…

Not.

I can’t ride a rollercoaster.

BEEP

“The ride is about to start, please keep your hands and feet in the moving vehicle at all times.”

BEEP

The guy sat next to me sighs, burrowing himself deeper into his hoodie.

My hands tightly grip the bar in front, becoming paler by the second.

I can’t breathe it’s too hot.

Oh God.

Goosebumps litter my skin

“Hi, excuse me.”

The guy next to me turns his head left, facing me. Holy shit, he’s gorgeous.

BEEP

“The ride will now start in 10… 9 … 8 …”

Oh he’s staring. What do I do? What do I say? Think, Y/N, think.

“7… 6… 5… 4…”

He sighs, slouching in his seat. I look at him again, he has blotchy eyes, almost as if…

“Do you smoke weed?”

“3… 2″

He turns towards me, “Wha-”

The ride takes off as he’s mid sentence.

Shit.


	2. 2

The ride had ended and it was hell.

Aside from the overall fear of death, the awkwardness was eating me alive.

The cute guy next to me, who is possibly a stoner, is now covered in the contents of my stomach.

“I am really sorry about this. I’m not usually like this. Generally because I don’t go on roller coasters, or lifts or bridges…”

The guy starts walking off.

“Wait. I didn’t get your name.” I jog to catch up to him as he swiftly meanders through the crowd.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“What do you mean it doesn’t matter? I need to know your name so I can… apologise for…” I point at his hoodie, “…that…”

He sighs and walks out of the entrance to the park, stopping just outside and taking what looks like a cigarette from his pocket.

“Is that a joint? Or is that a cigarette? Or is that, you know…”

He turns to me, putting the cigarette to his lips and lighting it, inhaling a long drawl before exhaling a cloud of smoke, “No, it’s just a cigarette. Tobacco. Why do you care anyway?”

“Well, judging by the bluish tint around your lips despite your darker skin tone, you;re addicted to Morphine. Also, you’ve probably been snorting it because the tint is around your nose most prominently. So, you’ll be coming with me, okay?”

“Wait, what?”

“I’m supposed to be off hours but drug abuse has increased lately. NYPD, you’re under arrest. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you. Let’s go.”


	3. Chapter 3

Hello friend. It's been a while. It's been exactly 12 hours and 14 minutes since my arrest and 16 hours, 32 minutes since my lost dosage of morphine. I've been through the usual after effects of not having morphine in my system and I've been down from my high for quite a while so I can't feel any effects. It's strange. Morphine is illegal and yet our society is fabricated on pills, powders and remedies that make people feel the way society wants the to. Where I am now,two cops are on anti-depressants and a detective takes Midol for her period so that she can continue to work despite it being a natural bodily function. Yet, if someone takes any other form of drug that the government can't make money off of by tax or-

The door opens and that woman comes back. Y/N if I remember correctly. She's clever and obviously not from here judging by the accent. She walks forward and sits down in the chair in front of me, the opposite side of the metal table whih blocks the view of the camera mounted in the wall at just above the back of the chair's height.

"So, Mr Alderson, I have heard a lot about you. How you took down Evil Corp and how your court appointed therapist's boyfriend reported a threat from someone matching your description. You've been cautious but cocky. That's why I'm here. I should be reporting everything you've done by recording everything you say but I want to know more about you. So, Mr Aldersn, what do you see?" She tilts her head to the left, hands clasped under chin as she says this.

"Where are you from?"

She squints, "Excuse me?"

I repeat the question.

She removes her hands from under her chins and places them in her lap. "I see you've picked up on my accent. No, I'm not from here, I'm from Y/C (Y/S). Now I want you to answer me. What do you see?"

I don't raise my head to look around. "First, the room itself. It has plain white walls that have many cacks, probably from violent interviews that haven't been patched over. Second, there are three cameras. One behind you that has been blocked by you. One on the cieling next to the light and another mounted in the corner. There are two chairs and a singular thin table so this is an interview room. Thirdly, door has a lock on the outside. Forthly, the floor is grey like cement. Last of all, in the seat opposite me is a good-looking woman dressed in a black pencil skirt with a white blouse and heels. No make-up. No accesories. Hair in a ponytail."

She smirks, "Exactly. There are cameras. These cameras are replaying a loop of you sitting here all alone, doing absolutly nothing for the time we've been in here and a remaining 3 minutes and 42 seconds approximately. Also, the cameras outside this hallway are replaying a video of just that. A hallway. The audio for every camera had to be cut off however. But, what's a girl to do. Anyway, you have two choices. One, you can leave before I do and not tuurn back but you'll have to be quick. Or, you can stay here and if you mention I was here, no one will believe you. They'l think you've gone mad or have gotten your hands on more morphine which will ensure more time in isolation. The choice is yous."

What do I gain if I stay? She could be lying but why risk her job.

I stand up pushing the chair back and I walk towards the door and open it before pulling my hood up. Before the door closes I look back at her. She doesn't turn around as the door closes. I take a step forward.

"Oh, Mr Alderson, before I forget, don't talk to anyone from FSociety if you wish to see me again and thank you for the flattery. Good day."

I can't hear if she moves so I do. I walk briskly down the corridor but I can't help but wonder, will I ever see her again?


	4. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter

It's been weeks. Still she hasn't shown up. I can't even talk to Darlene about it all because she's part of FSociety. The world is a cruel place and this woman seems to be a glimmer of hope. She wants the same things I do without the methods of FSociety.

All I have to talk to is Qwerty and-

"Cute dog, Flipper right? Nice." 

And there she is, the woman who I have been waiting to talk to all this time, in my apartment, with my dog in her arms...

Wait, what?

"Um, how did you-"

"Get in, easy. For a hacker and a wanted criminal you sure do leave a trail. Also, better invest in better locks for your window." She walks past me with Flipper in her arms to go look in the fridge, "Hey, do you happen to have... Aha! Got it." She pulls out a bottle of fizzy water and walks with Flipper to sit on my bed.

Okay. So the woman who I have been waiting for is now in my apartment on my bed and is laying down and closing her eyes...

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to sleep," she clutches Flipper closer to her chest as she says this. "I've been working overtime to make up for your escape. So yeah, I'm sleeping."

No. No. No. Nobody sleeps in my bed. No one. Not even the women who come here for sex and drugs. No one sleeps in my bed.

Time ticks by and I realise I'm just staring at her awkwardly as she snuggles with my dog on my bed. She sits up and it's then I realise that she's wearing only a t-shirt. My t-shirt.

"So, that was a nice five minute nap. Now onto business. You clearly want something out of me, what is it?"

"Wait, you came and found me-"

"Semantics."

"And are now blaming me for all this?!"

She shrugs and scratches Flipper's head before reaching over to grab the fizzy water and drink some.

She stops drinking long enough to say, "Look, Elliot, you're cute. I like you and I get the feeling you like me too. So tell you what, you have enough information to find me. I'll see you when you can and then we can go on a date." With that she places Flipper on the bed, stands up and walks over to me. She places a hand on my chest before tilting her head (up/down) and captures my lips in a slow, gentle kiss. 

She's like morphine, a slow burning sensation that electrifies my veins and numbs my senses expect for one, taste. All I can taste is her and the water.

After a few seconds she lets go and walks away, walking out of the door.

I touch a hand to my lips.

_I have to find her for more of that._


End file.
